


Awkward Relations

by 13thWhisper



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rage Happy, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Also yes, I don't know where I would go with it, I know I suck at titles..., Just random drabble, M/M, probably won't continue it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thWhisper/pseuds/13thWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random Mavin feels. Michael and Gavin get a little too close for both of them before realizing that maybe it is what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Relations

"Hey have you seen Gavin lately?" Ray questioned as he peered his head through the doorway, "He hasn't been looking very good. I wonder what's up."

"Yeah, heard you were the last to hang out with him." Geoff added from across the room.

Michael who was currently working on his computer paused whatever he was doing and took off his headphones. Turning around he glanced at both the guys staring at him even though Geoff was still more preoccupied with something on his desk. Not really sure what to say, Michael just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Dude, you guys know it could be almost anything... I don't know why you're asking me."

"Well maybe because you two are like best friends?" Ray responded.

"Now that I think about it, you've been kind of off too lately. Did you two break up or something?" Geoff chimed in jokingly.

"Ha ha, not funny right now." Michael mumbled.

"Oh so something did happen?"

"Fuck guys I'm in the middle of something. I'm sure Gavin will be fine, he always bounces back." With that said Michael put his headset back on and went back to his computer. Only a few minutes had passed before Geoff gently grabbed Michael's shoulder and turned him back around. Glancing up it was clear that everyone else had left the room. Uneasy now, Michael removed the headset once more.

"What, am I in trouble now?" he grunted.

"Calm down. I'm just saying it's been about 3 days now and even if Gavin usually bounces back it doesn't normally affect you as much as it is now." Geoff started, "Clearly something had to happen."

"Maybe something did but it wasn't that big of a deal."

"I highly doubt that." Geoff said pointedly. "By now I'm sure you know it is obvious that none of us judge you two, if there is something there then I say go for it."

Michael knew what he was talking about but he didn't say anything. For the longest time there have been non-stop jokes about him and Gavin being boyfriends or "Team Mavin" as the fan-girls liked to refer to them as. But it was always jokes really, Michael never actually thought about it as anything otherwise. Apparently neither did Gavin until a few nights ago when they found themselves caught off guard.

It was almost as typical as any other night of them just hanging out and bullshitting together. They had walked to the closest Taco Bell for a midnight snack but stopped to eat on some random park bench. Everything was playing out like almost any other night but then Gavin had said something sort of personal that had made Michael stop and smile. He couldn't really remember what exactly because what happened next pretty much blurred out almost everything else. They had made eye contact except it lasted longer than usual and Michael could swear up and down he heard Gavin stop breathing as he leaned forward. He caught himself however, a few inches from each other's face Gavin quickly snapped back before Michael even had a chance to react. 

After that it was awkward, neither of them could think straight or even look at each other. Calling it a night they both went their separate ways and hadn't really talked sense, mainly because Michael wasn't even sure where to start with the conversation. But he sure did have a lot of time to think. Gavin almost kissed him and the more Michael though about it the more he was sure he would have let him. It was something that had never usually crossed his mind before but now he couldn't help himself. It was only ever a joke, they had always joking liked each other, nothing more.

"Hey," Geoff broke his train of thought as he nudged his shoulder, "I'm not saying you have to go get engaged to the kid. I just know that clearly something has happened and now you both are upset."

"Yes, I know." Michael sighed.

"Good, well you should probably go talk to him. Just talk it out or let him down easy because he might be a fuck-up but he's our fuck-up and we need you two back and out of this hole you're in."

Nodding Michael scratched his head before picking up whatever courage he had and made his way out of the room. After a little bit of searching and asking around he eventually managed to track Gavin to the kitchen where he was eating what looked to be more fast food. As Michael entered the room he must have been pretty quiet cause his friend never even glanced up from what he was eating.

"Come on Gav, you're like a case of Clue. It took me forever to find you." Michael started although he instantly felt kind of stupid and regretted having that been the first thing he's said to him about three days. Well, other than the normal chatter during the videogame sessions.

"Wasn't really trying to hide." He mumbled, his accent somehow making him sound even more upset.

"Dude, sorry... we just... kind of need to talk." Michael found himself saying. Jumping straight to the point.

"I know what you're going to say and no I just, I don't know what came over me. I figured we could just forget it and move on." It was like Gavin was trying to brace himself for an impact.

"You know if it was that easy then you wouldn't be acting like this."

Gavin glanced up at him for a brief moment before returning to his food. Finishing the last few bites he crumpled the wrappers and threw them in the nearest trash can. Running his fingers through his hair, Gavin slowly made his way over to where Michael stood by the counter. He looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure of how to form the words. Michael couldn't stand seeing his friend like this so in an attempt to make him feel better he just blurted out whatever first popped into his head.

"If it bothered me you know I would have stopped you, you're the one who pulled away." Wait, fuck. He thought. I only came down here to make him feel better... Let him down easy, that's what Geoff said, that's what I was going to do.

"Michael..." He started out, "you've been thinking about it too haven't you?"

"Dude, well it's kind of hard to pretend that it didn't almost happen. Look man, I'm just saying that you're...fuck you're okay Gav. I just... I don't like seeing you so down." Michael fumbled with his words. Suddenly he was having a hard time trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say while his started to buzz slightly.

"But you said you would have stopped me only if it bothered you?"

"Technically yes, but fuck." 

"Cause I had a lot of time to think about it to you know. I just, didn't say anything cause I wasn't too sure how you were holding up and I didn't want to upset you any more than I did."

"Upset me? Gavin you're my boy. If I was upset you know I would tell you."

"So would you still stop me then... if... if it bothered you?" Gavin asked again this time leaning in a little more so he could see not much more than just Michael's face. It was beyond obvious that he had been thinking about nothing else these past few days.

"Well no shit... I mean if anyone was bothered, usually they'd say something genius." By now, Michael wasn't sure where he was going with this anymore. It's was sort of really awkward and he was finding himself holding his breath.

"Then you're not bothered then..." Gavin half whispered hopefully and then finished leaning in before Michael could respond.

It was maybe a mere second but it seemed to drag on as Gavin placed his lips to Michael's. It was very gentle but firm and the first touch left them both unsure. Quickly though, Michael found his muscles become less tense as Gavin deepened the kiss and pushed in a little closer. 

Everything began to swirl and his emotions all clashed at once. It was confusing and awkward, this was his best friend, and they were kissing. Michael felt so terrified but at the same time he didn't pull away. Gavin was actually really good at kissing and it just felt so totally normal. As his hand found his way to Gavin's neck he found himself smiling before the paranoia set in and Gavin pulled away slowly.

"Fuck." Michael managed to mutter after a few seconds of silence.

He wasn't sure exactly how he meant that to come out but Gavin seemed to find it slightly amusing. After a few days of moping it was the first time Michael seen that smirk of his so it was all worth it in the end. But after Gavin made his way out of the kitchen, Michael still wasn't sure what to do. He was completely confused about if he just made everything better or worse. And how the hell could Gavin just walk away like that. He wasn't sure if they were together now? Would it just be an occasional thing? Michael wasn't even too sure what he was feeling other than this was definitely going to get more awkward before it got better.


End file.
